For medical purposes, in particular, an image of an object, for example a patient, is generated by means of X-ray radiation, which image is stored as a latent image in a storage phosphor panel. In order to read out the X-ray radiation image stored in a storage phosphor layer of the storage phosphor panel, the storage phosphor layer is excited by means of a radiation source. On account of this excitation, the storage phosphor layer thereupon emits light having an intensity which is proportional to the quantity of X-ray radiation stored in the storage phosphor layer. The light emitted by the storage phosphor layer is received by a detection means and subsequently converted into electrical signals, so that the X-ray radiation image stored in the storage phosphor layer can subsequently be made visible. The X-ray radiation image can, for example, be displayed directly on a monitor or else be written to a photographic X-ray film.
The patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,865 discloses a device for reading out image information stored in a storage phosphor panel. This known device contains a radiation source and a detection means, by means of which a stored X-ray radiation image is read out. The storage phosphor panel is situated in a cassette. This cassette is inserted into a sheet feeding mechanism in order to withdraw the storage phosphor panel situated in the cassette from the cassette and insert it into a read-out device. In order to prevent the storage phosphor panel from inadvertently falling out of the cassette, the storage phosphor panel is fixedly clamped by means of various embodiments of clamps in the cassette. Elastic fillings in the cassette furthermore prevent the storage phosphor panel from slipping in the cassette. Both the clamps and the elastic fillings engage directly on the storage phosphor layer of the storage phosphor panel. The possibility of damage to the storage phosphor layer is thus likely.
The patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,865 likewise discloses a device for reading out image information stored in a storage phosphor panel. To that end, the known read-out device can have various facilities which serve for transporting the storage phosphor panel out of the cassette. Such a possibility for withdrawing the storage phosphor panel from the cassette consists, for example, in the storage phosphor panel containing, within the storage phosphor layer, a hole into which moves a pin of a gripping arm in a direction lying perpendicular to the withdrawal direction. If the pin of the gripping arm is situated within the hole of the storage phosphor panel, then the gripping arm is moved in the withdrawal direction. Consequently, in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,865, the gripping arm engages directly into a hole situated in the storage phosphor layer. During the withdrawal of the storage phosphor panel from the cassette, the storage phosphor panel is stressed very greatly precisely at the edges of the hole. This can lead to parts of the storage phosphor layer which are situated in the region of the hole breaking away under increasing stress through frequent withdrawal. As a result, the hole is increasingly enlarged. Furthermore, there is the risk that withdrawal of the storage phosphor panel from the cassette can actually no longer be ensured since precisely the storage phosphor that is greatly stressed in the pulling direction breaks away completely.